Vacaciones o huida de la aldea
by Parso13
Summary: Un One-Shot de hace bastante tiempo. Shikamaru le exige a Tsunade salir en busca de Temari. Le dejara ir? Y si es así que pasara?


Shikamaru corría por las penumbras de la ahora oscura Konoha, se acababa de enterar que Temari se iba en ese mismo instante, corría como jamás lo había echo, necesitaba declararse antes de que se fuera por un largo plazo de tiempo.

-¡Temari!- Chillaba el pelinegro, por desgracia ella no lo escuchaba, había partido hace unos minutos.

Shikamaru se volvía hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Entro en la gran Puerta de su despacho con impotencia.

-Quiero irme a Suna, ahora.- Dijo en tono severo, e incluso faltándole al respeto a la Hokage.

-No puedes.- Contesto secamente.

-Hokage-sama, con todo mi respeto, necesito partir a Suna ahora mismo, y si no me deja ir, da por hecho que seré un ninja fugitivo.- Contesto con la mirada firme en la Hokage y apretando sus puños.

-Dime la razón y puede que partes ahora mismo hacia Suna.- Argumento con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Sabaku No Temari, ella es la única razón.- Respondió rezando porque no se burlara de ella.

-A sí que por una mujer, el vago se ha enamorado, que tierno...- La Hokage intentaba poner de los nervios al pelinegro.

-Hokage-sama, ¡¿Me deja ir o no?!- Respondió perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Ve y deja de chillarme, crio, además así no tendré que darte vacaciones este año.- Se giró con la gran silla.

Shikamaru salió corriendo de Konoha, si no corría durante toda la noche no alcanzaría a su Temari, al poco tiempo encontró una pequeña tienda de campaña, la tienda estaba posicionada al lado de un lago, diviso un cuerpo en el lago.

-"Puede que no sea Temari, pero tengo que comprobarlo"- Sonrió

Shikamaru hizo un ruido con las ramas, enseguida, la chica del lago se puso alerta.

-Quien anda ahí, sal si no quieres morir.- Respondió la chica, el chico la reconoció de inmediato, esa voz ruda, era inolvidable.

-No me gusta del todo la vida tal y como la tengo, pero mujer, tampoco es para matarme digo yo.- Respondió sonriendo, claro que no le gustaba del todo, faltaba la mujer que esta bañándose en ese gran lago.

-Shikamaru, eres tú.- Suspiro.

-¿Quién si no?- Pregunto un poco "celoso".

-Shikamaru, te importaría girarte, es qué estoy sin ropa.- La chica se sonrojo ante tal petición.

-Ehm... c...cla... claro...- Parecía Hinata, no había tartamudeado más porque no había podido.

Temari salió del agua se secó rápido y se puso unos pantalones.

-Mierda, se me ha olvidado la camiseta en Konoha, espera Shikamaru no te gires.- Busco desesperada algo con que taparse.

-¿Camiseta? ¿Y tú típico vestido?- Pregunto un poco sonrojado al saber como se encontraba la chica que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Es que se me ha mojado genio, y ahora no sé con qué taparme...- Respondió rápidamente.

Shikamaru se sacó el típico traje shinobi de Konoha, y le entrego la camiseta negra, por supuesto todo este proceso de espaldas a la chica.

-Pontela, yo estoy bien.- Se la entrego y se volvió a alejar de ella, si estaba un segundo más cerca de ella no podría separarse para toda la vida.

-Gracias.- La rubia de cuatro coletas se puso la camiseta que le había prestado.- Ya puedes girarte.

Shikamaru se giró y se quedó maravillado, Temari llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos, la camiseta casi los tapaba por completo, y esa camiseta le quedaba tan grande que le parecía un vestido.

-Te queda muy bien.- Se sonrojo, era inevitable, amaba a la rubia que tenía delante y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Gracias, ¿porque has venido?- Pregunto intrigada.

-Bueno... eso, es un poco Problemático... no sabría como decírtelo...- Se sonrojo en el mismo instante que termino la frase, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, pero no en ese preciso momento.

-Shikamaru, te amo.- Ella se balanceo sobre él y le beso, un beso tierno, Shikamaru impactado correspondió a ese beso, no se lo creía, debía ser un sueño, se separaron por falta de oxígeno,  
-Yo también te amo, problemática.- Ahora fue el quien la beso.

Mientras ese beso duraba, Shikamaru guiaba a la rubia hasta un árbol, la quería a ella en esos precisos instantes, beso su cuello, mientras Temari hacia pequeños gruñidos de placer. Shikamaru en ese preciso instante maldició haberle dejado esa camiseta, debía quitársela quería quitársela, cogió la parte más baja de la camiseta y la subió un poco, pidiendo permiso para quitársela, ella simplemente asintió.  
Shikamaru, al quitarle su propia camiseta, se quedó maravillado por lo que veía, eso eran curvas o se lo imaginaba el, subió un poco más la vista y vio los pechos de Temari al aire, claro, al mojarse el vestido se mojó todo lo que había debajo. Se sonrojo, eso significaba que tampoco llevaría sus bragas puestas. El moreno subió su mano hasta el pecho de la rubia, lo acaricio y apretó suavemente, Temari no podía más que gemir y abrazarse al chico. El Nara al notar eso lo apretó un poco más fuerte, Temari gimió aún más fuerte, Shikamaru bajo su cara hasta el pecho y empezó a chupar, Temari gemía y gemía, no podía hacer nada más que eso.

Temari no consintió que la única que disfrutara fuera ella, así que, el ahora acorralado en el árbol era Shikamaru, antes no había podido apreciar el torso de Shikamaru al aire libre pero ahora podía asegurar, que era imposible que alguien que se pasaba el día durmiendo y contemplando las nubes tuviera tal cuerpo, Acaricio el torso, y sin permiso alguno le saco los pantalones, el cedió al atrevimiento de la rubia, ahora él el que iba a disfrutar, y por supuesto el, encantado. Temari notaba ya el gran miembro erecto del moreno, si el supiera que ella estaba aún peor que él, le tomaría por pervertida para toda la vida, pero como mujer orgullosa que era ella ni pio, Acaricio el miembro desde encima de la tela que aún lo ocultaba, Shikamaru gemía levemente, no se podía permitir nada más empezar gemir como loco.

Temari, retiro la última prenda que llevaba SU hombre, si, ahora lo declaraba suyo, no tenía nada malo. Contemplo el gran miembro del moreno, tenia 3 opciones, masturbarlo, chuparlo, o meterlo dentro de ella, descarto la primera y la última opción, y se metió el grandioso miembro dentro de su boca, al cabo de un rato Shikamaru se cansó de solo escuchar sus propios gemidos, y tumbo a Temari en el césped, quito sus pantalones sin pedir permiso esta vez, abrió las piernas, y se quedó quieto, había sido rudo pero la necesitaba de inmediato, subió hasta la cara de la chica y la beso, al finalizar ese beso ella asintió en confirmación de que podía penetrarla.

Shikamaru entro dentro de ella, la rubia soltó un grito de dolor, el moreno se paró en seco, le había dolido, aunque hubiese entrado a una velocidad que él consideraba normal, entonces se dio cuenta que era totalmente pura, cuando el moreno noto que la persona que tenia debajo cambio la cara de dolor, empezó a moverse, ella gritaba de placer, el jadeaba y gemía cosas sin sentido, Temari se movía al mismo ritmo que él, entonces aumento el ritmo cambiándolo por embestidas, ella notaba que no duraría mucho más, y el chico notaba que todo se apretaba, al final llegaron al clímax los dos juntos.

Temari se durmió, Shikamaru la cogió en brazos y la metió dentro de la tienda, él se puso unos pantalones y se metió con ella a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Temari, se vistió y beso la frente del chico dormido, el simplemente bostezo y se acurruco un poco más en la cama improvisada que había en la tienda. La chica se levantó, y decidió preparar el desayuno, comieron y partieron hacia Suna.

Estaba claro, que Shikamaru necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, esto es algunos de los fics que tengo antiguos subido al foro Shikatema, no lo editado ya que fue el primer lemon que hice, y creo que es mejor dejarlo tal y como estaba.


End file.
